Technologies that enable precise control of the amount of drugs in the blood stream or specific tissues facilitate the maintenance of the amount of drug within the therapeutic window, and controlling the chronopharmacology of a drug are particularly useful for the treatment of diseases with specific chronobiologies. Thus there is a need for material to accomplish these and other similar goals.